Hundric
}} A cruel Warlord of the Tribal Lands, Hundric acts as a secondary antagonist in the Glory of Days Past campaign in Heroes of Might and Magic IV. Biography After the cataclysm that destroyed the world of Enroth, Hundric rose as one of the most powerful warlords of the Tribal Lands, the nation that carried the inheritance of Krewlod in Axeoth. He established the town of Clomden as a home-base, and with the Barbarians that swore him allegiance, the warlord set to claim as much land as possible as his domain. He focused his attacks upon the weaker tribes, those unable to fight back. Soon, hordes of slaves labored around Clodmen, contributing with their efforts to the growth of Hundric's horde. Soon after the Reckoning, a neighbouring Barbarian community grew particularly prosperous, and Hundric marched out his army to attack and subdue it. This time, however, the opposition was tough, as the community consisted of several unified clans; a military led by a Barbarian named Waerjak and his foster father, the legendary Immortal Hero, Tarnum. One of the tribe that made the union was Battlepeak, once allies with Hundric's clan, the Three Horns. Via Battlepeak, Waerjak learned Hundric's main weakness: the childish passion for food. Waking the Enemy Wanting to reach his enemy at once, Hundric massacred the tribe that guarded the pass between his domain and Waerjak's. Only one member of the tribe, a young hunter in his teens named Daeric, managed to flee. He swore to avenge his people and headed towards Waerjak's camp. Trying to solve to conflict with as little casualties as possible, Waerjak arranged a trap for Hundric, spreading the rumours that a certain inn had the juiciest venison in the land. Hundric took the bait, left his army with a few bodyguards and headed for the inn, where an armed force waited for him. Waerjak attacked Hundric's leaderless army and destroyed it, but the warlord managed to baffle the trap and escaped to his town at Clomden. Ultimate defeat Arriving at his fortress, Hundric started to work his slaves to the death in order to quickly rebuild his army. He also completed the working force with the Barbarians that hid in the wilderness during the conflict with Waerjak, which he managed to locate and capture. Many of the new slaves were the families of Waerjak's soldiers, and it didn't took long until his force assaulted Hundric. Waerjak conquered all of Hundric's lands, leaving the warlord trapped in Clomden. Aware that the odds were overwhelming, Hundric fled the fortress with his army, leaving the slaves behind. Waerjak however pursued him and defeated his army, capturing him. Hundric shamefully begged for his life, and Waerjak spared him and threw him in Clomden's jail. His stay in the prison lasted only a few hours, because during the victory celebrations Daeric slipped in the jail and fulfilled his oath by killing Hundric with an axe. Gameplay Hundric is a Barbarian (General). Scenarios Glory of Days Past *A Necessary War: Waerjak is told about Hundric; a fat barbarian who keeps his people as slaves. *A King's Choice: Waerjak needs to defeat Hundric to liberate his slaves. Appearances Hundric appears only in Heroes of Might and Magic IV. Category:Heroes IV characters Category:Heroes IV Barbarians